Distect (Attitudes)
Householding Rior, founded by Hugh Valleroy, Sosectu of Rior, (circa 0 Unity) believed all Simes had the right to have direct Gen Transfer and that it was the Gens responsibility to prevent the Sime from Killing because a Sime has no control over their own instinct once Need was upon them. Rior did not use channels. A channel in Rior did not function as such, either for Healing or transfer. Hugh Valleroy's Householding Rior did not last very long, but (circa 100 Unity) Hugh Valleroy's diaries and philosophical works were re-discovered and a new Householding Rior founded. Legend has it Klyd's daughter Muryin Farris was kidnapped into the Distect after giving birth to Hilo Klyd Farris (who succeeds her as Sectuib in Zeor) and Muryin Farris then becomes an ancestor to the Dumas family which descends from Hugh Valleroy. Digen lived with the Distect for a time with Ilyana Dumas. (circa 132 Unity) ---- (Source: Index card file. Sime Dictionary) An organization opposed to the Tecton. Its members believe that the Gen should control a transfer, that it is criminal and inhuman to demand control from a sime in Need. Source: Index card file. Distect Transfer -- Jacqueline Lichtenberg notes) Type of transfer --- controlled resistance of the Distect Gens which prolongs the peak tensions and the satisfaction. The more natural way that makes disjunction no crisis at all --- a way better even than the Kill. "Controlled selyn feed that prolongs the transfer peak." This is all the GEN'S choice. (Source: Index card file. House of Zeor) Foreshadowing of anti-Tecton problem that comes later. Enam to Klyd after the attack on Hugh --- "Sullen resentment burned out of dark eyes. 'You keep all the Gens to yourselves. Without them, I'd rather be dead!' '...I must Kill.' Enam had surrendered to a deeper instinct, one that could not be repressed." Klyd says he has never felt so happy as on his trip with Hugh --- "Schedules. Or rather the lack of them. For the last eight days, I've slept without interruptions, eaten without emergency calls, and I haven't been required to BE anywhere to DO anything by the clock." Foreshadows Digen's feelings among the Distect -- "future shock" ?? Hugh's musings on the Tecton blocking evolution. (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever) Remember, Ilyana's proclamations and expostulations quoted below are often uttered during a depressed or deranged state of mind, and represent her views at a specific point in time. They come out of the Distect philosophy but are not necessarily representative of that whole philosophy. Likewise, Digen is having a philosophical crisis, changing his mind several times during his time exposed to Rior. ''--- Jacqueline Lichtenberg, April, 2013 Hugh and Rior held that reunification of the human race could not be served by a society in which the only direct Sime~Gen transfers (Channel/Donor) were depersonalized and regulated by the rigid and sterile Tecton Code. Ilyana on Qualifying: "It's just not possible for any Sime to have a satisfactory transfer where he has to control the selyn flows. I wouldn't give that kind of transfer to the most evil person in the world. I'm no prostitute." Distect discounts the possibility of "training" the Gens not to fear -- they don't require it. "What do you mean, 'trained'? You can't TRAIN a Gen not to fear transfer as if you were toilet training a baby. Some do, some don't, that's all." Ilyana: on Digen staying by his friend and member, Jesse. "I was beginning to think this place peopled by ghouls and soulless devils, as if friendship counted for nothing." Ilyana: on breaking dependency --- "I won't cut into somebody's transfer mating." "I don't understand how they can make laws governing such a personal thing as transfer." After Elkar transfer she loathes herself and feels "soiled." Ilyana --- oaths --- to the unification of manking; to lortuen or at least a strong dependency as the inalienable right of everyone. Seems that in Rior there are no rules governing transfer, but FIGHTS are common! Deeply committed family life, with 4 adults mated in transfer and separately in sex. Raised the kids without regard to whose natural kids they were. Nobody seemed to care whether kids became Sime or Gen --- changeover and establishment "hardly even an occasion." Very little changeover pathology. At party, Sime and Gen pair off across "normally strict family lines." Channels are "immoral" rather than "illegal" --- "Sectuib" is a gross insult. Take transfer very personally, so you get fights with deaths; more personally than sex. Custom of trading field labor. Digen's view: In any transfer situation, the Gen, and only the Gen was wholly responsible for anything that happened. You can not separate authority from responsibility (Zeor). The power, authority, always rested in the Gen -- if he was master of himself, he could master any Sime. Any Gen who got Killed in transfer committed suicide. He deserved exactly what he got -- and more -- if he accidentally hurt a Sime while he was at it. No such thing as "the Kill," nor "juncts." Ilyana: Distect is founded on the concept that it is NOT in the Sime's nature to Kill Gens. So that Simes can live in harmony with themselves, not constantly trying to prevent themselves from Killing. Junct transfers give an "elasticity of constitution." Roshi and his crew seem the worst, but Simes push around Im and Joel, apparently to raise fear, Gens yell insults and threats. Why? Interrupted post syndrome; living in armed camp, fear of what would happen if Tecton or out--Territory would find them.. (Source: Index card file. The Channel's Exemption, http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/ce.html) 'TECTON VIEW ---''' A rumor that Gen (Cheryl) would sell her body to any sime who asks for it. Probably false accusation by Livya Jeter. Mrs. Jeter calls Cheryl a "Distect whore." All the others, except Yone, addressed Distect people with "filthy ephitets," "handy labels and meaningless catch phrases." Apparently Yone's point-of-view -- Distect simes are "conspirators dedicated to destroying the Tecton." Tecton sent all these "convicted criminals" to a planet of exile. Belief that any Tecton channel esposed to a Distect Gen will go Distect invariably, not caring if he Killed in transfer. (Livya's point of view) Many loyal Tecton channels had succumbed and nobody knew why. (Yone's point of view) Seems to be just exposure causes this. Livya worries about, as if that's enough --- she knows Yone has resisted that. Cheryl says that if Brian had "finished the job" the Distect way, Yone would no longer have been Tecton. DISTECT VIEW ---''' Brian's "Distect-trained empthatic touch" -- an "emotional nager of compassion, concern, and perhaps a tart bit of criticism" -- soothing Yone's nerves. Cheryl's opinion of the Tecton: "the sacrifice of the noblest channels to the whim of the non-Donors." (Still, the VERY low opinion of non-Donors.) Brian has no fear, and a self-control that Livya compares to Yone's. Brian addresses Livya with a voice roughened by suppressed emotion --- "You ought to be ashamed for what you did to him." Only contempt for Mrs. Jeter. Cheryl remains true to her Oath of Firsts, if not the Tecton oath --- this is apparently not in violation of her Distect beliefs. She also won't take advantage of Yone's weakness to "convert" him. Cheryl offers to relieve CDs. "It is not a demeaning prostitution for me, not even by Distect customs, because I know myself and I know what you have chosen to be." Six Distect convicts in the party had lent help and saved lives and prudently kept away from Yone. Cheryl trying to explain to Livya about Yone and "next time" --- "He asks no more of you than you have stolen from him." (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever --- Third Draft) Natural role of the Gen to dominate the sime, "How can anyone date to make laws to regulate transfer!" Reaction to Provocation Limit Test one of depravity --- a Companion whose safety has depended on his skill, purposely hands over all responsibility to the sime in a terrifying situation --- this is a test of excellence in the Tecton, An old argument with the Tecton --- it regarded channels as a vital resource; Distect says people can NOT be regarded as a resource. DISTECT --- A small underground organization which holds that the Tecton channels perpetuate misery and suffering, not to mention perversion by preventing renSimes from direct transfer with Gens. The Distect believes only the Gen can be responsible for controlling transfer and protecting his own life. It is criminal to demand self-control from a sime in Need. Tangle of personal allliances, jealousies (fights over Gens, etc.) can lead to death. Digen feels that no one's life should depend on anyone's (any one person's) sense of ethics or emotional weaknesses. The Tecton accomplishes independence and self-esteem --- dependence on law and not rule by human whim. Flaw in the Distect is "Every men for himself." Would run the world for the good of the individual. (Source: Index card file. Sime Surgeon http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) '''Commonly used as a nightmare for out-Territory Gens to scare their children with. Simes didn't CARE if they Killed in transfer. Simes satisfied need by taking selyn from any handy Gen. In-Territory regarded it as an abomination and menace long since stamped out at Leander Field, now only a few families living in the mountains, quietly -- always to be kept down and not much talked about. Out-Teritory people were afraid of armies, conspiracy and real warfare. Said that any Tecton channel or renSime, after one Distect transfer, will never accept the Tecton again --- hence Distect method a more natural way for simes to live. Actually Ilyana regards forcing her to remain passive in transfer as obscene (totally relenquishing control.) Problem: very difficult for "any Gen," even with barriers released, to serve a First Transfer. Not all Gens can live Distect. Channels permit selves a transfer bordering on this natural in Lortuen Exclusive (hypocracy). Donors learn to CARE about simes they are serving -- conditioned to cultivate a deep attachment between sime and Gen, as the old Companions used to be. A dependency --- hell on Ilyana to keep breaking these dependencies every two weeks with different channels. Ilyana says it is WRONG to not care. Survival of old Rior/Zeor split is evolutionary --- better to let Gens who can't face the Killmode attack die off by natural selection --- only the Gen is responsible for (responsible person in transfer situation) for whether he lives or dies in transfer. Gens can be Head of Householding. Believe that a Gen will always prevail over a sime of equal abilities --- always responsible for own actions in any situation --- Digen shows Ilyana one incidence (primal fear) when he can bring an uncontrollable reaction of fear in her. Knowing this, a responsible Gen would avoid anybody who could do this, and STILL be responsible. This IS a weakness, though. Monitoring a transfer obviously against their principles, since control is by another channel. Sends commandos on suicide missions (here, to bomb the Frihill dig at Leander Field.) Still, in a way, worship Zeor --- the commandos do what they do for "the dream of Zeor and Rior" or "Leander United." Gens don't have all the techniques that Tecton Donors have --- Ilyana's responsive nager escalates her brother's turbulences, until she learns a technique to put herself out of synch, where she can control the nager. "Love" method: Deep kissing lateral orifice while massaging ronaplin glands to bring up Need and a Kill type attack. Seems cruel: Two simes in need fighting over one Gen to the death --- Killmode attack transfer and disregard for dead body, then walk away together. Provides an easier life for channels: Digen's physical problems not so relevant when not called on to perform functionals, tests, retainers. Generally speaking, every Rior Gen is at least a mid-range TN-1. Even Householdings didn't have that good a record. The Distect couldn't use selyn technology unless they had a channel to pack the batteries. Some Lortuen marriages; some closed sime~sime and Gen~Gen families, all in-phase; most often two simes or two Gens who married found transfer mates not married to each other --- complex web of personal relations and obligations --- all "family." A "crosschild" is the product of a Sime~Gen union in such a closed-square family. Every Gen is a soothing bulwark against need. No hysteria, no masochism of self-repression. Value a good useful life rather than simply life --- quality, rather than mere existence -- better that one should risk death for a better life. A child doesn't know what a channel is --- the simes treated Digen with tolerant courtesy, but kept Gens and children away from him. The fact that two people (Digen and Ilyana) refuse to consumate their Lortuen is regarded as both an affront and unnatural --- regarded as simes regarded Digen's desire to be a surgeon: a form of insidiouus self-degradation or injury (depraved) that might rub off if one got too close. Can see no good reason for them to do this to themselves. A physical advance or suggestion of transfer/sex by the Gen that is rejected by the sime --- Gen feels the "creeping chill" reaction of a rejected lover, deemed somehow inadequate. This sort of intimacy not allowed in Tecton. Believed Tecton forcibly develops channels then treats them like slaves, conditioning them to work for everyone but themselves. Being a channel is a terrible stigma. Can do nothing for victims (mother and baby) of channel's prenatal selyn draw.